Angelic Victims
by forestgimp
Summary: Set during the main campaign. Trying to keep this strange but beautiful girl save while she tries to land them both in trouble is a full-time job for Booker DeWitt. Especially when the discovery of a dead Elizabeth look-alike leads to questionable feelings between the pair. But will it be enough to change their fates or are they forever destined to part ways?


Hi there avid fanfiction readers, I am the mysterious _forestgimp_. Having traveled over the far and distant planes of the fanfiction world I have chosen to brave the waters and attempt to give life to my many dying creations (or old Word Documents for those of you who wish to skim the dramatics) and hopefully give birth to a masterpiece.

Set during the main campaign. Warning for strong language and mature content in later chapters.

I do not hold ownership of Bioshock Infinite and this work is a piece of pure undulated fiction scraped from the pit of my imagination (May God have mercy on your soul).

Of course, I checked it to the best of my ability but I am renowned for my truely astonishing skill of missing glaring errors so if you do find any let me know.

Thank you for taking an interest in my work and feel free to browse at your leisure.

_forestgimp_（＾∇＾）

* * *

**Chapter one: Count Ourselves Lucky**

Booker and Elizabeth had been stumbling through the flaming wreckage of a once beautiful Georgian style mansion when they found her.

She was truly the most splendid thing Booker had ever laid eyes on, or so he thought at the time. You see, when Elizabeth proudly announced that she needed to use the restroom, Booker had sighed with that defeated tone that signalled the end of the working day. Or fighting day he should say.

He holstered his Hand Cannon and dragged himself towards a side alley which eventually opened up before the huge house. "This should have a bathroom, right?" He chuckled sarcastically as Elizabeth toppled over a dustbin behind him.

Her blue dress being elegantly lifted over the damp mud using her pale hands, "I should think so, Mister DeWitt," she giggled like sunlight on an autumn day before progressing towards the manor.

Gold letters on the front gate crowned it 'Carraway Manor' and as disillusioned as Booker was by the sight of oversized, rich houses filled with excessive pieces of junk, he found this one to be quite harrowing.

Getting in was going to be the easy bit Booker concluded as they shoved open the broken gates before he checked to make sure they weren't being followed and then heaved the gates shut behind them while Elizabeth pranced up the short driveway towards the house.

The front door was completely sealed shut, appearing to have been barricaded from the inside so taking their chances, the couple circled around the back of the manor and as if fate had smiled upon them that day, they found a servant's entrance that Elizabeth tottered towards, lock-pick in hand, muttering, "Give me a challenge already,"

With a loud click the puny lock gave way and Elizabeth opened the door in a wild, swishing movement of her arms. Pushing a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear Elizabeth rushed off in search for a bathroom while Booker stood still in a daze having been lost in thought while he watched Elizabeth's perfect ass wiggle from side to side as she worked the lock. Wiping his face he blinked away the hot thoughts of pale, flawless skin and starry blue eyes before he went in search of supplies.

He'd made his way through the first two floors when he halted at the top of the large, oak stairs before a very long hallway. A single door open at the very end where light streamed out of a bathroom to reveal a blue and white lump lying on the floor.

For a moment, Booker was confused as he tried to guess what it was but upon closer inspection he recognised Elizabeth's familiar petite form paralysed on the floor. A sudden shot of panic spiked his nerves and he leapt into action, screeching into a run, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, stay with me!" He yelled thoughtlessly, his voice wavering only a little.

_Oh God, oh God, she couldn't die! She cannot die on me,_ he argued internally, _I was meant to protect her! Keep her safe! _But it was no use, his eyes stung and his lips ripped back into a feral snarl as he came closer and saw the pale, blood covered skin and matted brown hair.

"Elizabeth," he screamed, "Elizabeth," Booker fought back irrational tears as he fell to his knees. He wasn't even thinking about what happened, what attacked her. Just that something had.

He'd left her on her own, allowed her to do as she please while he assuming they were safe here. But they weren't and hadn't been and now Elizabeth was suffering because of his mistake when he was supposed to have been watching her.

"Elizabeth I'm so-" his sentence fell from his lips as his hands hovered over the body of a girl so similar to Elizabeth that is was uncanny. But it wasn't her.

It wasn't Elizabeth, "Booker! Booker what's wrong?" Her voice called out. Elizabeth's voice, "I heard all the shouting, what's happened?" She questioned drawing closer behind him. He'd missed that voice. He never thought he would but in that moment that he contemplated never hearing it again he missed it.

Oh yes, how could he ever live without her? She was everything he'd ever had nightmares about and yet she was everything he'd ever dreamt about. Her small, warm hand rested on his shoulder heavily.

"Booker... Are you okay?" Her voice was tiny and far away as Booker's thoughts raced about, his eyes captured the angelic victim that lay before him.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


End file.
